the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarface
Scarface also known as The Nightmare Fox is the main antagonist in the second season of The Animals of Farthing Wood. He is the husband of Lady Blue and the father of Ranger but in the Anthro Saga he is of no relation to either character, he is also the main antagonist in Nightmare of Nome. Appearance In the novels Scarface is a red fox but in the TV series he is now a blue fox, he has light blue fur with a darker shade and a light grey underbelly with a black snout, a black stripe over his head and black eyebrows. He also has a scar over the right side of his face. In his first appearance he is a normal fox but in his return in the Anthro Saga he wears two sets of clothing in one. On formal occasions he wears black trousers, a white shirt, a white jacket and a black bow tie whilst on other occasions he wears more military style attire consisting of dark green trousers, a white shirt and a dark green military tunic. In his appearances, Scarface's voice changes dramatically; in his villain roles in The Lioness and the Tiger and the Anthro Saga Scarface speaks with a more aggressive tone to his voice while his voice is a lot more giggly in Nightmare of Nome (although it was aggressive when he first met Jenna in the dream world) and continues to speak with an aggressive tone in The Return of Steele. Literature The Return of Steele: While Scarface appears in The Return of Steele, it is not actually the real fox; his form being used as a disguise for Red. In this story, Red/Scarface is the most powerful fox in the forest, even more powerful than Roberto and his associates who lead the soon to be Fox Junta. With the aid of the military, Scarface keeps Copper and Aleu safe from a vengeful Belladonna until Steele attacks him viciously and he reverts back to Red. With Red's death, Scarface's form ceases to exist as Red's body is washed out to sea. The Lioness and the Tiger: Scarface is the secondary antagonist in the story The Lioness and the Tiger, here he is a friend of Shere Khan a friendship that carries into the Anthro Saga owing to their same nationality. This story also sees the first appearance of the fox pack that Scarface leads which eventually becomes his militia in the Anthro Saga and also his corps, it also ends his relationship with Lady Blue (Scarface does seem to continue his relationship with her in The Return of Steele but he is actually Red in disguise). When Scarface and his pack appear after Steele and Shere Khan arrive in England his pack accompanied by both him and his wife Lady Blue chase Steele around the forest though the reason for this chase is unknown and is assumed to be based on previous experience. After a chase, Shere Khan persuades Scarface to help him in a plan to overthrow Simba and take the queen of the pridelands for himself. Under construction Nightmare of Nome: Scarface resumes his villain role in the horror story Nightmare of Nome where he is known as what is known as "The Nightmare Fox" and a shape shifter. In his first appearance he appears at first to be Niju who attacks Balto and kills him before advancing on Jenna leaving her with savage injuries that are visible the next morning and even puzzle the vet. Jenna enters a more docile world once she falls asleep again after the effect of the chemicals given to Rosy are given to her where she learns the story of Scarface from Prince John (who is now a priest): Scarface was one of the most powerful foxes in his respective park, even commanding several foxes which helped him rule the park with his wife Lady Blue. Once the Farthing Wood animals arrived, a war emerged in which Lady Blue was killed and he and Fox underwent a long and bloody battle which carried to a power plant. In this power plant, Scarface was accidentally soaked in gasoline and seeking the opportunity to off him, Fox set him on fire causing him great agony and making him run into a furnace causing it to explode and killing him. But as he died he swore revenge on not only Fox but also his potential allies including Balto, Jenna and their respective young. Scarface is also the primary reason why Jenna tries to fall asleep and cannot in order to fight him which is why Fox ends up gassing her to sleep. Once back in the dream world Jenna is menaced by his pack and later by him in disguise, he also menaces Balto who also appears in the dream world after he gets affected by the gas. Balto becomes terrorized by Scarface the instant he enters the dream world as he is terrorized now by the form of Shere Khan before the latter turns into Red. Having menaced Balto, Scarface turns into Rodan and goes back to menacing Jenna until she is captured by his mate Lady Blue who prepares the husky for a sacrifice to the fox now back in the form of Red. Before Balto can be killed however after a failed negotiation with Jenna, Scarface flees and engages in a fight with her and Balto where though the dogs are victorious he transforms into King Ghidorah and flees into another world where he then turns into Lord Shen and practically drowns Balto before turning into a sea serpent to menace Jenna again. Once more, he turns into the dragon and goes back to menace Jenna... Role in the Anthro Saga Alongside many others Scarface is one of the most influential, powerful and feared in the Animalian Junta serving as one of Mechanikat's right hand men. He is in charge of a militia in the Junta mostly consisting of males but also having a women's wing and rules over these in a draconian style way, before he came to Animalia, Scarface was one of Grigori's finest men alongside Shere Khan and Scar as a lieutenant general in the Tyrannian army having 20,000 foxes and vixens under his command and his militia is his corps. His leadership of his corps in strict discipline and draconian methods are also what makes him feared in his home country and the one he invades. Mechanikat describes him as Emilio Largo as a fox highlighting his draconian and Darwinistic leadership. There is also shown to be absolutely no compassion in Scarface at all. As he is one of the dictatorship's most respected generals he understandably becomes jealous when Mechanikat begins favoring Meowrice more than him. Though Scarface leads his corps directly, he is also accompanied by an un-named silver fox. To Scarface, failure is punishable by death. When one of the soldiers fails he is brought before Scarface who has him put before a firing squad and he also has very little consideration for those around him having a great tendency to lash out at other allies and torture others close to him, he also greatly dislikes the Junta conscripting children into the Junta but does nothing to prevent any trafficking. But his true dissatisfaction with trafficking comes in when he prevents any of his men from taking part in trafficking going so far as to execute any. At one point two of his men take part in a smuggling ring and in retaliation he executes six of his men, he also backs Red in a raid on Meowrice's "camp" where his men attack him with knives and scalpels and leave him for dead. Though he keeps his influence in the Junta this influence leads to his downfall and eventual conflict with Mechanikat leading to an assassination attempt on his life which results in Scarface being unharmed yet eventually meeting his end at the hands of Red who shoots him with a harpoon gun in an accident. Most of his men manage to flee Animalia whilst others are either exterminated by Daleks, killed by Cybermen or by invaders, his vixens on the other hand are not so fortunate and whilst some die either by being killed by the enemies or committing suicide, others are rounded up and taken into captivity while his lieutenant is found by the Daleks and exterminated. Appearances * The Lioness and the Tiger * The Return of Steele (actually Red in disguise) * Nightmare of Nome Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Foxes Category:Canon